Little Questions
by Katrinika
Summary: Markl asks Howl and Sophie for a baby brother or sister. What do they say to that?


LITTLE QUESTIONS 

It had been four months since the end of the war. Calzifer still lived with them along with Heen but the witch of the west had moved to her own home somewhere in the countryside. Everything was perfect for them, well, partially. Howl and Sophie's relationship was going smoothly and Markl looked up at them as his parents even though they weren't married.

Howl, Sophie and Markl were sitting around the table eating their dinner while Calzifer enjoyed his very especial maple log.

"Sophie?" Markl said.

"Yes Markl?" Sophie said.

"You know you're like my mother?" Markl said.

"Yes?" Sophie asked and Markl looked at Howl.

"And you're like my father?" Markl said talking to Howl.

"Yeah?" He said smiling. They didn't know where this was heading but what came next they really didn't expect.

"Can I have a little brother or sister?" Markl asked. Howl chocked on his food along with Sophie and had to put the fork down as they coughed. Calzifer on the other hand had burst out laughing along with Heen.

"W-what made you ask that Marl?" Howl asked blushing madly. Neither Sophie nor Howl could look at each other.

"I want someone to play with and to look after." Markl said. His little innocence was what made them blush deeper.

"You have Heen to play with." Howl said.

"But I want a little brother or sister!" Markl said. "And I want one now!" He said crossing his arms.

"Markl, having children… takes certain steps and time." Sophie said. Now both had a deep red blush on their faces.

"What steps?" Markl asked. Calzifer couldn't stop laughing at them.

"Well…" Howl was beyond words; he had no idea how to put it.

"Well, the man has to send a message to the gull, and she brings the baby nine months later." Sophie said.

"Can you send a message Howl?" Markl asked.

"Umm, you have to wait until the gull thinks it's time and when she comes we give her the message." Howl said.

"I'm finished." Markl said and ran out of the castle.

"Well, that was… interesting." Sophie said.

"Hey! Love birds! When is Mrs. Seagull coming!" Calzifer laughed.

"The gull?" Howl said.

"Hey! I didn't see you trying to tell him otherwise!" Sophie said.

"Don't worry, he'll forget the whole affair in no time." Howl said.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"Howl! Sophie! Look!" Markl yelled. They turned to see and Howl fell back on his chair and Markl let go of the giant bird he brought.

"What the heck!" Howl yelled.

"Now you can give the seagull the message!" Markl said excitedly.

"I don't blame you kid, you have some messed up parents." Calzifer said and Howl and Sophie glared at him.

"Can you give her the message?" Markl asked.

"Markl, stop! Do you know how dangerous seagulls are!" Sophie yelled.

"Then why are they in charge of bringing the babies?" Markl asked. Howl made the seagull disappear.

"Howl! You didn't give her the message!" Markl yelled.

"Listen Markl, Sophie and I aren't having children yet." Howl said bending to his height and holding him by the shoulders.

"Why not!" Markl yelled.

"Don't yell at me Markl." Howl said calmly.

"Markl, we're not ready." Sophie said bending over next to Howl.

"But the seagull came!" Markl yelled.

"No, you brought her here." Sophie said.

"We don't want children yet!" Howl said a little loudly.

"And what about me?" Markl whispered. Howl and Sophie's eyes widened realizing what they had just said.

"That's not what we meant-" Sophie explained but Markl pushed Howl away and ran out of the castle. Howl and Sophie stood up and Howl placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll be back." Howl said.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
As the sunset and Markl didn't come back they started worrying.

"We should go look for him." Sophie said.

"Lets wait five minutes more." Howl said but his worry was far from evident.

"Calzifer, what direction did he go?" Sophie asked.

"The Wastes." Calzifer said and both looked at him paling slightly.

"On his own?" Howl said.

"Yes." Calzifer said. They both rushed to the door and as they opened the door the wind nearly sent them back; it was pouring rain out there and several lightning rays crushed on the ground.

"MARKL!" Howl called.

"MARKL!" Sophie called but their calls were drowned by the soaring thunder.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

O

O  
Markl walked through the thundery rain; even if it were dry his face would have been damp with tears. The cold water was all over him and the wind made sure he would get sick. He coughed roughly and he felt his fever rising. The castle had left his horizon several minutes ago. He thought again of what Howl said and felt furious, he started running.

Soon he gave out more coughs and tripped and he came close to a river. The water was rising but he didn't have the energy to get up.

"MARKL!" Sophie yelled as they saw him. A wave of water came and pulled him into the river.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

They ran to the river and Howl jumped in. Sophie held a hand close to her chest worriedly. Howl went to where Markl was but a wave pulled them under the water.

"HOWL!" Sophie called. They didn't come back out and she felt warm tears coming out from panic. "Come back out, come back out, come back out…" She whispered.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
Howl grabbed Markl but no matter how much he tried getting back out the water was too strong. He then felt as if the water pushed him out and he took his chance to swim to the shore.

Sophie saw them coming and helped them out. Howl brought Markl and they checked him.

"He's not breathing." Howl said. He started chanting several words and air entered his lungs and coughed out water mixed with blood. They looked at each other worriedly and took him back to the castle.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
Sophie and Howl were next to Markl's bed looking down worriedly at him. Heen was on the end of the bed and Calzifer on a tray on his bed stand. Sophie placed a cold wet cloth on his forehead. Howl was working his magic to heal him as hard as he could.

"I think you should go to rest Sophie." Howl said. Sophie nodded a bit tired.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

The next morning they were eating breakfast around the table worriedly thinking about Markl.

"Sophie? I'm hungry." Markl said and they all turned to look at him. Sophie and Howl both lunged at him and hugged him.

"Markl! We're so glad you're ok!" Sophie yelled hugging him tighter.

"Why? I'm fine." Markl said.

"Markl, I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it." Howl said.

"What are you talking about?" Markl asked. Everyone looked at each other and back at Markl.

"What say is it?" Howl asked Markl.

"6th of January." Markl said. The calendar read clearly 7th of January.

"Must have been the fever, caused him to forget." Calzifer said.

"Hey! I was meaning to ask you! Can I have a baby brother or sister?" Markl asked and Howl looked at Sophie.

"Sure Markl. But you have to wait nine months." Howl said and kissed Sophie.

"YEY!" Markl said happily.


End file.
